


Destroyed by John Terry and Michael Ballack

by celebritybulgeblog



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: Chelsea FC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebritybulgeblog/pseuds/celebritybulgeblog
Summary: I'd seen them bulging on pitch, and now i wanted them in me.





	Destroyed by John Terry and Michael Ballack

I worked at Chelsea football club in the heyday when Michael Ballack and John Terry were playing. They were legends both on the field… and off.

I worked in hospitality, keeping the players happy post match. There were various rooms, but one had unofficially become the exclusive domain of Michael and John. They were party animals and as top players in the club they were allowed to have their own space for their antics. They weren’t drugs people… but they did have a voracious appetite for booze and sex after matches as a way to let off steam. And word had it they weren’t too fussy whether it was male, female or both at the same time – as long they liked the look of the goods.

I was pretty good looking, and apparently their type. Slim, a bit feminine… perhaps they can think they’re fucking one of their wives if they don’t concentrate too hard. They never went for big men, more guys they could take control of.

I had dressed appropriately in tight jeans that showed off my sleek body, and paid the other assistant to call in sick so it was just me and the boys.

They were raucous at first as they’d won. I brought them nibbles and their first drinks as they slouched on the couch, still in their football gear. They knocked back the first few rounds with ease, getting louder and happier with each passing drink. 

I could also tell they were starting to eye me up, and were whispering – going somewhat quiet each time I came back to offer them something, but grinning like naughty schoolboys up to mischief.

As I cleaned up elsewhere in the room I could see Michael starting to run his hand up his crotch, getting thicker and harder in his Chelsea kit. I could see John acting in mock surprise, quickly putting his hand over it trying to push it down. With little effect. They carried on laughing and were clearly finding the whole thing hilarious. Again they stopped and grinned as I came back to see if they needed any drinks. I looked down quite deliberately at the growing hard-on in Michael’s shorts – and both burst out laughing. 

“Sorry about him,” said John. “Can’t take him anywhere. Winning makes him horny.”

“That’s not all that makes me horny,” said Michael looking at me blatantly and his German voice sizzling with innuendo.

“It’s okay,” I said. “I’ve seen worse, trust me. If there’s anything I can help you with” – placing some emphasis on ‘anything’ without being too overt – “just let me know.”

“I think there is,” said Michael. 

I knew these guys had a sense of humour, and we all knew what was going on.

“Not help you Michael, I meant help John,” I said placing my hand on John’s leg.

John let out a huge laugh and Michael pouted, well, as much as a rugged German man can pout. A small frown perhaps.

“He knows what he wants Michael,” said John. Starting to rub his own shorts. “Get down here boy.”

I didn’t think twice. I was on my knees and John had shoved my face in his crotch. Pushing my face down, grinding it into his semi-hard dick.”

“Oh that’s it yeah…” said John.

I could start to find the shaft, then the head and started sucking it through the Chelsea shorts. I could already tell he was huge and he wasn’t even fully erect. I worked for ages on the head through the shorts, with John never letting go of my head once. 

My head was lifted, and I sat back for a breather still on my knees. John pulled down his shorts and a huge member popped to attention. The stories were true he was about 8” long but not too thick.

I had little time to gauge the length as he beckoned me forward. I lent forward and my head was grabbed and pushed down onto his cock.

John was not after romance here. I was a hole and he was going to use it. He pushed me down forcibly and started thrusting his cock up. Pumping my face and throat hard.

I had deepthroated, but nothing quite of this size. I felt like he was going to come out the other end. I was having issues getting the full length down but John was helping solve that by pushing harder. I was producing so much spit by this point as I gagged on his huge shaft. This was at least making things easier.

In no time at all John was taking his eight inch cock out so the head was between my lips… I’d briefly suck the tip and he’d shove straight back down again until my nose was in his pubes, balls against my chin. 

Michael I was aware was next to me, stroking his cock… but it was all I could do to concentrate on not puking due to John ramming his shaft down my throat over and over again.

“My cock is well sucked and ready for more Michael”, said John continuing to pump – I was unable to say anything, but it was clear I had no say in proceedings. 

“Oh let me go first, I’m horny,” said Michael.”

“No no,” said John. “I bet this one has a pretty well trained pussy but at least let me warm him up for you. He doesn’t deserve to deal with that unprepared.”

That? That? He must be reserving to Michael’s dick. The rumour I heard once now went through my mind. “The Matt Hughes of Chelsea football club.”

Everyone knew he was hung, just see him on the patch in an average day – he had such difficulty controlling his bulge and it was plain to see. But there are showers and growers. Surely he can’t be any bigger than John? No…

“Please John, you always go first. If I fuck his cunt first then it’ll be nice and warmed up for you.”

“You’ll fucking tear him a new one Michael.”

It was strange being talked about and bargained for all the while an eight inch Chelsea cock was doing its best job at making me never able to swallow again.

“Geklagtes leid ist halbes leid,” said Michael.

John laughed out loud an evil laugh. I didn’t know he knew German, I certainly didn’t. I feel this was a code phrase that perhaps they knew too well.

I heard Michael get up and go to a cupboard, get something and come back. John was fucking my face, but not quite as fervently as before… slowing down, saving some energy I think for the ‘second half’.

I felt Michael come up behind me, undo my belt and pull down my jeans. They were tight, so I had get up and pull them off… I immediately got back on my knees and put my lips back on John’s amazing cock. It was sheer joy, and I was hard myself from being face fucked by this Chelsea hunk. 

Michael started fingering my arsehole, clearly with lube that’d he’d got… one finger, two fingers… thick German fingers. He was certainly already working my cunt hard. I guess he’d won the argument to go first, and the reference to Matt Hughes rang again through my brain. I wanted to see if it was true. 

I left John’s cock and looked around to see if I could see if Michael was sporting a bulge still, but John pulled my head back around, rammed it hard down on his shaft and slapped my face for good measure for getting distracted. 

After a few more minutes of being fingered, John finally let go of my head. John motioned to Michael and he took the bottle of lube and started lubing his huge shaft. Two hands running up and down lubing it. That meant no condoms I guess, but there’s no way I was going to set rules for these two. Besides, I wanted their cum in me – my trophy for the day.

He motioned to get up and get on. I guess he won after all. I got up and straddled John, and put the cock to my pussy – well lubed and opened up by Michael. I slid down, one two, four inches… six surely that’s it…. no, three’s more to go.

I was eventually down on it all. I’d played with toys, none this big… wow… it took my breath away and I felt like he was in my abdomen.

I lifted myself up and slammed down on his huge eight inch schlong. Finally after years of admiring his sexy body on the pitch, it was in me… his cock head deep in my guts and stretching my cunt like never before. 

As I bounced up and down, Michael stood behind the couch lubing up so that I could see what was next… it was gigantic. You looked at his bulge, and well… he’s a shower AND a grower. It must have been almost 10”, and rather thick too. He had a mischievous grin as he realised that I realised what was coming next. After John had cum in my ravaged arse, Michael was going to go for round two.

I concentrated on the cock I had now… closing my eyes, bouncing up and down in ecstasy. “You had such a nice pussy,” said John whispering in my ear.

“Had?”

I felt something… two hands on my shoulders and the tip of something near my arse. But John was already inside. No they wouldn’t… 

“My arsehole screamed as did I, as I felt Michael’s huge cockhead enter my cunt alongside John’s shaft. One would be bad enough, but two?”

I tried to squirm and scream. John put a hand over my mouth and another around my back. Michael pinned down each of my arms on the couch either side of John… 

All the lube in the world didn’t stop the pain and tears down my eyes.

I dreamt of the cock of John Terry in me. I longed for Michael Ballack’s cock in me. But I never ac

After a while it was never comfortable but the intense pain gave way to some pleasure. Feeling each of them trust in turn, both sides of my arse getting attention from their huge rods… they must have been at it for ten minutes. John had stopped holding my mouth as I had resorted to quite whimpering, my eyes wet.

“You ready?” said John.

I didn’t know if it was for me or Michael, but I heard Michael respond “Ya”.

They pulsed quicker and I’m not sure who came first, maybe John… felt a gushing feeling deep inside me… followed by a thrust by Michael and then gush, gush gush.

They were virulent men, and their balls emptied… cum gushing out of their long shafts deep into my cunt again and again. 

Michael withdrew his cock and it was the strangest sensation, how I could feel so empty still while having John in me. He pulled out a moment later. 

Remnants of cum dripped from my gaping hole, but most of it was deep inside. 

I sat down on the couch, looking at their cocks growing flaccid.

I felt done, but there was one more duty to do… Michael first, as he came to the edge of the couch so I could clean the cum from his shaft. It was probably covered in both his and John’s cum… but I didn’t care, as I greedily lapped it all up as if it would heal my broken arse. My work wasn’t done yet.


End file.
